The present invention relates to a deformable sealing device for a gap between a wall opening of a building wall and a back wall of a vehicle docking at the wall opening, whereby the sealing device comprises a skirt supported at respective support bodies. The support bodies are elastically deformable in a direction towards the building wall. The skirt comprises an upper transverse portion and two vertical strips that are arranged parallel to vertical sides of the wall opening.
Sealing devices of the aforementioned kind have been employed successfully, however, energy losses in a downward direction in the area between the vertical strips of the skirt in the vicinity of the building floor, for example, at refrigerated buildings (due to the introduction of warm air) or warehouses that are operated at room temperature (due to the introduction of cold air), may not be avoided, not even when the platform of the vehicle to be loaded or unloaded provides a closing in the downward direction to a certain extent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned sealing devices such that a substantially improved sealing action with respect to energy savings is achieved.